The third war
by Ultimatedemi-god117
Summary: What if Gaia never really fell back asleep, and Kronos was never really defeated? What if Percy went missing from camp? What if Artemis had to choose a husband? What if I stop asking questions and you just read it?


**Ok I have started this story until I can finish my last story. I have been wanting to do this story for a while and just never had the time, what with my other story. So I decided to start this story until I start writing my other story. And I will keep going with this story even after I restart my other, if I haven't finished this story.**

**Artemis**

Right now I was hunting for a certain young man, a man that's brave, loyal, selfless, caring, and the fact that he is handsome doesn't hurt either. I was hunting for the love of my life, I was hunting for Perseus Jackson.

I was hunting for him for a few reasons. One, like I said before I love him, I fell in love with him the day he saved me from holding up the sky. Two, Thalia and almost all the other Olympians would hate me if I didn't look for him. And three, my father told me I had to choose a husband and he his the only one I would want to be with. I remember that meeting like it just happened.

~Flashback~

"Before we end this council meeting I have one more thing of business," my father announced,"I have come to a conclusion that my daughter Artemis must choose a husband."

"WHAT" I screamed at my father. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. He knows I hate all men and he would still make me marry one.

"Yea my daughter, I am tired of your man hating tendencies. Therefor I will make you find a husband to held calm your tendencies. So who will it be my daughter." He asked.

I knew the perfect person, I knew that no one else could compare to him. "Anyone father," I asked. I looked over at aunt Hestia and she nodded her head with a smile on her face. Apparently she knew who I was going to pick.

"Yes, anyone," he said with a curious glint in his eyes. I glared at him and apparently he knew what I wanted because he sighed and said,"I swear on the Styx that you can choose any man you want to marry." I knew he was going to hate my choice.

"Percy Jackson" I said simply. Most of the council was shocked, excluding Hestia who some how already knew, and Aphrodite who was jumping up and down clapping her hands him excitement.

"Bu-but" my father started but I cut him off.

"Father you swore on the Styx and my choice is final. If it is alright with you Poseidon." I asked my uncle. I hope the says yes because I don't think there is any other man I could choose.

He shrugged,"as long as it's ok with Percy,"

~Flashback end~

And now we were hunting him. He went missing from camp half blood a couple weeks ago because that stupid daughter of Athena cheated on him. When I found out she ran him out of camp it took her mother, Apollo, and my hunters to keep me from killing her.

Were ever you are Percy, I will find you.

**Percy**

It's been four weeks since that day four weeks since I caught Annabeth cheating on me with Will Solace and I left camp half blood. Four weeks since she broke my heart and threw me aside like yesterday's trash. And two weeks since it happened. The thing that changed my life for ever.

~Flashback~

I was running from a pack of overly sized wolfs. I was making my camp when out of nowhere they attacked. I ran as fast as I could but knew they would catch me eventually. I made it to a cliff when I turned to fight.

I turned my back to the cliff and uncapped riptide. They made a semi-circle around me and stated advancing. I counted at least twenty of them. I knew that they would overtake me if I fought them. So filling water at the bottom of the cliff I turned and jumped, but not before the pack leader bit down on my leg.

As I fell my whole body burned like Hades. I curled up on my way down hoping the pain would stop. When I finally hit the water I passed out. When I finally awoke I, I was on the beach, I walked to the water only to find my reflection a midnight black black wolf with two gray streaks going down each side of my body, the only thing the same was my eyes still sea green.

~End Flashback~

Since then I have learned to control it. I can change form whenever I want.

I have been on the run for days now, who is hunting me you ask, Artemis.

_Snap_


End file.
